THAT Kind Of Relationship
by Komett
Summary: An innocent statement from Hotaru leaves the Inner Senshi wondering just what kind of relationship Haruka and Michiru share and they intend to find out even if it means stalking them for the entire day! Are they lovers or not? Oneshot. Humour/Fluff/Lime


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. Nope. Shocking, isn't it? Blegh.

A/N: Hello, new people (and maybe some of the ShizNat people too, if you guys have good taste and follow this fandom as well :/wink/:)

I'm usually just a writer for the ShizNat fandom, but recently all my love for that pairing has been stolen away by HaruMichi! And I couldn't help but write a fanfic for these two. It's a one-shot, but I may be able to make it into maybe a two-chaptered fic if you guys seem to like it enough. Anyway, please scroll onward and see what you think of my first ever BSSM fic ^^

* * *

THAT Kind of relationship.

* * *

The inner senshi were at a loss of what to do. The battle against Galaxia was long over, and since then the solar system had pretty much been in peace. Besides school and shopping sales, the girls had nothing else to tie up their free time... which was currently being wasted on a park bench during a warm day.

"Aaaawww why does Mamo-chan have to be working today?! I wanna go on a date..!"

"Usagi! Stop your whining!"

Rei growled at the pouting blonde then returned to her former position of lying down on the bench with her arm across her eyes. Minako was seated on the end of the bench, with Makoto leaning on the armrest. Ami was standing off to the side under a tree with her nose buried in a book, and Usagi was sitting on the ground with her legs drawn up and arms folded over her knees.

"Yeah, you're making everyone's ears bleed." Chibiusa mumbled from her spot perched on the edge of the park's water fountain; her eyes never leaving the screen of her pink phone as her thumb tapped away at the keys. Usagi stood to her full height over her future daughter, who continued to text.

"Chibiusa-chan! I swear, you haven't stopped texting since we left this morning. Who are you even talking to?!"

With that, Chibiusa finally snapped her phone shut and twirled it by it's Hello Kitty charm strap.

"I was texting Hotaru-chan, she said that her and her mamma and papa are bringing her out here to spend the day with us. They should almost be here." The inner senshi all shared puzzled glanced. _Mamma and papa...?_

"Err, Chibiusa-chan," Rei began, "Do you mean Professor Tomoe?"

"I thought he was still in recovery" Makoto mused, tapping her chin.

"Plus, I thought Hotaru's mother passed away" Minako piped up.

Chibiusa opened her mouth to explain, but shut it again quickly as her eyes lit up and she started waving frantically to someone behind where the senshi were seated.

"Hotaru-chan!"

"Ohayo, Chibiusa-chan!" the dark-haired girl called out warmly, walking over to the fountain and promptly being enveloped in a friendly hug by her enthusiastic pink-haired buddy. Rei sat up straight on the bench just in time as a thin figure slumped down on the end of it. Resting one arm across the back of the bench, Haruka raised the other hand in a casual salute to Rei and Minako at the other end.

"Yo" she greeted, scooting over just a tad in order to let the beauty in a white summer dress seat herself delicately in the spot next to her.

"Ohayo" Michiru greeted the group with a smile. Usagi turned away from the fountain and bounced over to where the rest of the gang were at the bench.

"Hi Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Odango, good to see you."

Ami placed her book back into the bag that was draped across her shoulder and made her way out of the shadow of the tree and over to stand next to Usagi. By the fountain, Chibiusa finally released her hold on the senshi of destruction and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to the group. Usagi put her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes and began to survey the area that the outer trio had just come from. Rei glanced at her warily.

"Usagi, what're you looking for?"

"Hotaru-chan's parents!"

Chibiusa groaned at her mother's stupidity while Haruka and Michiru chuckled to themselves. Minako leaned forward.

"Ehhh, that's right. Hotaru-chan, didn't you say to Chibiusa that you'd be bringing your parents with you?"

Hotaru smiled brightly and gestured towards the handsome blonde who was currently smirking, and the giggling bluenette perched at her side.

"That's right, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mamma brought me out here today."

The inners collectively sweatdropped. At that moment, the sound of an ice-cream van alonside the road next to the park caught the attention of the two younger girls.

"Ice-cream!" they yelled in unison, grinning at each other. Hotaru looked at her parents pleadingly.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mamma, can Chibiusa and I please get some? Please?" she asked in a childish, yet nonetheless polite tone.

"Sure, Hime-chan." Haruka smiled before gracefully standing, and like a true gentleman, offering her hand to Michiru and pulling her out of her seat before the pair followed the two children. Usagi was practically drooling too, about to spring off behind them, before her arm was seized by Rei she was yanked down into the now-vacant spot on the bench.

"Ittaaaiii! Rei-chan, I want ice-cream too!"

"Shut up, Usagi! Don't you understand what Hotaru just said?!"

Usagi cluelessly blinked up at the faces of the senshi all standing around her, before remembering what had transpired right as her attention was stolen by the ice-cream van.

"Oh yeah! Why on Earth did she call Haruka-san 'Haruka-papa'?"

Makoto folded her arms and bowed her head in thought.

"Yeah, I know that she has been living with the rest of the outers and all, but why did she refer to Haruka-san and Michiru-san as her parents?"

"Especially since Haruka-san is a female!" Minako pondered (albeit with a tiny bit of disappointment.) Rei leaned forward, causing the other girls to mimic her actions and lean in closer.

"Ah, what if Haruka-san and Michiru-san are actually a couple like that?"

"Nani?!"

The rest of the group were disbelieving, but Ami nodded in agreement with Rei's question.

"That's right, I've said it before but I'll say it again: What if those two are actually in THAT kind of relationship?"

Everyone reflected quietly, sharing looks between them. Eventually, Usagi was the first to speak out.

".... Well, they are awfully close, aren't they?"

"But they're both girls!" Minako cried, "and besides, don't you remember when Michiru-san told us both that they weren't a couple, Usagi-chan?"

Jupiter creased her brow.

"You know, I recall hearing a rumour from a girl in my judo class who went to Mugen Gakuen saying that Haruka-san and Michiru-san were cousins."

"What?! No way," Minako started, but then stopped and added, "Well.... looking at them, I can pretty much believe that Haruka-san _may _be not-so-straight but Michiru-san is just too... she...."

"... Doesn't fit the stereotype?" Ami supplied.

"Yeah!"

Usagi jumped up from her seat and spun around to face her friends.

"Guys we have to figure this one out! If Michiru-san and Haruka-san are Hotaru's mamma and papa, then does that mean they are actually like a married couple?"

Rei's eyes widened.

"And do they... do the same things all couples do behind closed doors?"

Every inner senshi flushed bright red as the three outers and Chibiusa walked back towards them, Hotaru stopped eating her ice-cream to ask,

"Is everybody okay? You all look a little bit heat-struck.."

Haruka nodded and added,

"Yeah, maybe you girls should get out of the sun. We were planning on taking Hotaru and Chibiusa to the nearby mall, maybe you girls should come with us and get out of this summer heat."

With that, the tall racer turned and began to lead the way off towards the mall, with Michiru dutifully glued to her side. Adult thoughts still raced through the minds of the inner senshi.

"Uh, Hotaru-chan..." Minako spoke up sweetly, fighting off her blush, "If Haruka-san and Michiru-san are your parents... then what exactly is Setsuna-san to you?"

Hotaru blinked at them.

"You mean Setsuna-mamma?"

Images of orgies and threesomes swamped the minds of the inner senshi as they all just about passed out from blood loss.

* * *

In the mall, Haruka and Michiru strolled along the air-conditioned shop windows side by side, stopping to admire random displays, while the inner senshi trailed behind them watching closely.

"Michiru, let me buy this dress for you. You'd look beautiful in it." Haruka flashed her companion a dazzling smile. Usagi balked a few feet behind them and whispered excitedly to her friends.

"Look! That's the sort of thing couples say to each other! They ARE together after all!"

Ami, ever the voice of reason, quickly pointed out in her own whisper,

"Ah, but Usagi-chan, even friends compliment each other."

"But to offer to pay?" Rei deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the pair who glided into the shop. Ami sweatdropped.

"Well, it still isn't hard evidence."

Minako groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Ami-chan, when have you ever seen Haruka-san and Michiru-san NOT looking like the fairytale couple? Just because Haruka-san is actually a female doesn't mean that they still can't be a couple."

"Eh, Mina-chan you're just annoyed that Haruka _isn't_ a fairytale prince that could carry you off into the sunset."

"Shut it, Usagi! You had a crush on her too when you still thought she was a guy!"

"Well, yes... but, but I always said that Mamo-chan was better!"

Makoto sighed at the bickering pair and rubbed her temples.

"Look, I'm sure we've all been very awed by Haruka-san's looks and princely attitude before, but just because we feel dazzled by her doesn't mean that any of us would actually... you know... sleep with her (she blushed at this)... and I'm sure Michiru wouldn't. Or Setsuna-san, for that matter." She sweatdropped, remembering what Hotaru-chan had said earlier.

Usagi poked the Jupiter girl in the arm slyly.

"Nice try Mako-chan, but you were the one who had the biggest crush on Haruka-san! Oh, her handkerchief! Her handkerchief!" Usagi teased, holding her hands to her face and pretending to swoon. She was harshly smacked in the back of the head by a blushing and angry Makoto.

At that moment, the two children ran up to them from the direction of the games shop they had been in.

"Guys! Hotaru-chan and I found a game about Unicorns!"

Usagi nodded absently, her attention still focused on discovering the true extent of Haruka and Michiru's relationship.

"Yes, yes that's nice Chibiusa-chan" she waved off distractedly as she brushed past her future daughter and clasped Hotaru's hands, looking down at the slightly bewildered outer.

"Hotaru-chan, why do you call Haruka-san and Michiru-san your parents?" she asked softly, before making a face and adding, "... and Setsuna-san?"

Hotaru smiled uncertainly and gently withdrew her hands.

"Well.... Haruka-papa and Michiru-mamma and Setsuna-mamma all looked after me since I was a little baby... so to me, they are my parents."

"But why do you call Haruka-san your papa?!" Rei butted-in, overly-enthusiastic. Hotaru just smiled nervously and took an unconscious step backwards towards Chibiusa.

"Well? Is it because Michiru-san is like the wife, and Haruka-san the husband? Come on Hotaru, tell us!"

Chibiusa immediately picked up on her friend's nervousness and frowned at the inners, who were all leaning closer, eagerly anticipating Hotaru's reply.

"Hmph! Hotaru-chan, don't listen to these idiots. let's go find an antique store, maybe they'll have some rare lamps there."

"O-okay, Chibiusa-chan."

And with that, the quiet preteen was dragged off by the chibi Usagi, leaving an unsatisfied group of senshi in their wake.

"Awww, now we'll never know for sure!"

"Don't say things like that, Mako-chan!" Usagi smiled determinedly, "We'll just keep following Haruka and Michiru until we find ourselves some real evidence!"

"Yeah!" Minako grinned, pumping her fist in the air. Makoto, Rei and Amy just sighed at the antics of their two blonde friends.

* * *

Haruka stopped walking and stared through the shop window at the tiny puppies which were yapping and running around in their tiny enclosure. Intrigued, the blonde leaned forward and pressed her finger to the glass, smiling warmly when one little pup tried to lick it through the glass. Michiru watched on with an affectionate look. She shook her head and sighed amusedly.

"Haruka, why don't you just buy one?"

"Well..... I _was _kinda thinking of getting Hotaru a puppy as her birthday present, but to be honest I wsn't sure if you or Sets would let me bring one home."

Michiru looked a tiny bit taken aback.

"Well, I don't know about Setsuna but of course I'd let you bring a pet home. Anything that makes you and Hime-chan happy makes me happy also, you know."

Haruka smiled misheivously.

"Really? Would you be able to be so loving when a little furry dog is running rampant through your spotless house and tearing up your sofa cushions?"

"Mah, Haruka should be most worried, seeing as if she continues to tease me she will be the one actually _sleeping_ on the sofa..."

"Hehe... oi, oi. No need for that kind of threat, Michiru..."

Ami peeked out from her spot huddled behind a mall pot plant with the rest of her friends. She was watching Haruka and Michiru over at the pet shop window, laughing and exchanging words that they were too far away to hear.

"Hey Ami-chan, can you make out what they're saying?"

"Quiet Usagi! She can't exactly concentrate on lip-reading while you're bugging her!"

"Ehhh Minako-chan don't be so mean to me! You're acting like Rei!"

Ami frowned and crouched down again, hiding back behind the plant. The other girls stopped their banter and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. The blue-haired senshi of ice continued frowning in thought as she looked around at the group.

"Umm... well I think they were talking about getting a puppy... and then about sleeping on the sofa."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they were exchanging some kind of joke because they were smiling and laughing while they said it..."

"Yosh! They MUST be a couple then!" Usagi declared, hitting her palm with her fist, an air of finality about the gesture. Rei seethed in her ear,

"Usagi-chan! Talking and laughing together DOES NOT prove that they are a couple! Idiot!"

Makoto peeked around the plant and gasped loudly.

"Guys! They're leaving! Let's just conclude that we didn't get anything from this piece of dialogue and try to chase after some more evidence!"

And with that, Makoto, Minako and Usagi got up and slinked off looking highly suspicious, creeping around walls like they were spies. Rei and Ami sighed to themselves and wearily followed.

* * *

It was getting towards the late afternoon when everybody met up again. Chibiusa and Hotaru had been scouring antique shops. Usagi and the other girls had been "trying on clothes all day, on the faaaar side of the mall, totally nowhere near Haruka and Michiru". Usagi was glared at by Minako and Rei for giving such a stupid and obvious answer. Haruka and Michiru were too busy scouting somewhere to eat to even pay attention to what Usagi said in the first place, much to the relief of the other five older senshi.

Finally settling for a nice, traditional japanese restaurant just a bit down the road from the shopping centre, the entire group headed towards their designated lunch spot. Well, Haruka, Michiru and the two children did, but Minako jumped in front of the the other girls and barred their path.

"Guys, this is our chance to watch how they interact with each other! Let's keep our eyes peeled, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Seated at their chosen table, the two youngsters happily sipped at their milkshakes while everyone was waiting for their meals. Haruka and Michiru calmly sipped at their own drinks (A black coffee and an iced tea, respectively) whilst trying to pretend they didn't notice that the other senshi were practically scrutinising them. They had no idea why though.

Suddenly, the restaurant music playing over the sound system switched songs, and a slow romantic melody began to filter through the speakers. Sitting up straighter, the "senshi of love" got an idea.

"Uhh, Chibiusa-chan, Hotaru-chan, why don't you go outside and into the arcade across the street while we wait for our food? it's going to be a little while yet."

Everyone looked at her.

"But what if the food comes while Hotaru and I are out?"

"Then we'll call you on your phone."

Chibiusa seemed to think this over, suspiciously studying Minako's all-too-sickly-sweet smile. The little girl could almost _swear _there were sparkles radiating from the blonde teen at that moment. After a minute of intial hesitation, her love for arcade gaming overcame her own wariness.

"Okay! Hotaru-chan, come on!"

And with that, it was just the older teens left. Haruka and Michiru sat across from each other closest to the wall, with Usagi and Minako next to them, and on the next table sat Ami, Makoto and Rei. There was a momentary lapse in conversation, with Michiru and Haruka fondly watching Hotaru cross the street with that kind of "parental concern and pride" for her road safety while the inners took this look in carefully. Turning away from the pair to glance at Minako with a raised eyebrow, Rei silently sent her message across to her team mate.

_What's your plan, Mina-chan?_

In reply, Minako just sent her a sly wink. Clearing her throat, effectively retreiving the attention of everyone, Minako stood from her seat and glanced around.

"Well, I have to use the ladie's room now..."

She trailed off, looking casually at the other inners with a discreet, yet pleading twinkle in her eyes. Getting the hint, Ami stood up and loudly agreed.

"Yes, me too. Um, Rei-chan, you need to go too, right?"

"Uhh.. Oh! Yes, yes I do."

Makoto understood the plan now and stood up.

"Yeah, I've been needing to go for a while now too..... Usagi?"

The future queen looked up from where she had been studying the menu.

"What?"

Four standing teens collectively sweatdropped.

"Usagi, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Usagi smiled and waved her hand nonchalantly. Haruka and Michiru thought it was a little odd that all four girls needed to go at once.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. I don't want to miss my foooOOO-!!" she was roughly yanked to her feet by Rei, who had grabbed a hold of one of her pigtails. Rubbing her head, with tears glistening in her eyes, Usagi was about to yell something at Rei before she was cut-off by the preistess' bright smile.

"Well, Usagi-chan, I'm sure that once we get there you'll need to go. So just come along, will you?" Her words were laced with an undertone of venom. Haruka and Michiru both sweatdropped and watched as the five girls all turned and sashayed off towards the direction of the bathrooms.

Leaning her elbow on the table, Haruka glanced over to her senshi partner who was chuckling as she took a sip of her tea.

"I wonder what's up with them, they've been acting really strange ever since we all met up for lunch."

"Yes, and to send Hime-chan and Chibiusa off like that before hastily retreating to the bathrooms... I think they're having some kind of discussion in there and just didn't want the girls to tag along."

Haruka traced the rim of her steaming coffee cup delicately with her forefinger.

"Mmmm, and knowing those girls I bet it's some kind of 'important' meeting about the latest love interest, or something similarly irrelevant."

Michiru laughed softly and batted her eyelashes at Haruka.

"Too bad for them the best one's already taken."

Haruka returned the sultry look with a smirk of her own, the two seemingly lost in each other while the soft music played overhead. A group of girls peered at them from around the far corner.

"Look! The dreamy expressions, the sparkling eyes... that's exactly how Mamo-chan and I look when we're out on a date!" Usagi exclaimed, before Makoto immediately clamped her hand over the blonde's loud mouth.

Minako nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhuh! I knew that putting them alone in a romantic evironment would give us the proof we need!"

Ami looked troubled.

"But this still isn't exactly solid proof..."

Minako huffed and narrowed her eyes at the quieter senshi.

"Ami-chan, must you always counter everything! I mean, just look at them! The whole "I don't give a damn about anything happening around us because I'm so lost in your eyes" look..... it just screams 'Romantic Involvement!'"

"I'm still not entirely convinced though..."

"GAH!"

Usagi spun around to her fellow senshi and proceeded to shush them.

"Guys, let's just wait a little longer until they kiss or something, alright?" everyone nodded in affirmation before they all focused once again on the outer pair.

Michiru was now leaning forward, elbows on the table and fingers entwined while she rested her chin on them, smiling at Haruka. The senshi of wind had her own elbow on the table, head tilted to the side and resting on her palm as she returned the smile and the two chatted amongst themselves. Well, so it seemed to the inners who were across the room. In actuality, the two outers were casually flirting.

Michiru laughed at something that the blonde said, and changed her postion so that one arm now rest across the table. Haruka slowly let her free hand on the table creep towards Michiru's, and the inner senshi were practically about to pass out from holding their breath so much as they watched Haruka about to hold Michiru's hand.

... Just... a little... closer....!

Suddenly, their view was blocked by a shapely behind as a waiter stood in front of the table and bent forward to place dishes down in front of Haruka and Michiru. Both outers sat up straight and placed their hands into their laps as the waiter continued distributing the food. Across the room, Ami and Makoto released disappointed breath, while Minako and Usagi whined loudly and Rei just facepalmed.

"Well, I guess we better get over there and eat our food now..." Minako groaned, stomping comically towards the table. Usagi recovered from her disappointment upon seeing her own dish, and bounded off towards the table. Ami, Rei and Makoto trudged behind them.

"So close..." Makoto mumbled.

* * *

With Chibiusa and Hotaru both back from the Arcade, everyone was seated and happily eating their meals in comfortable silence. Well.... not so comfortable.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged weary glances from the corners of their eyes and Chibiusa and Hotaru just watched on in puzzlement as four older teens had 100 percent focus on the blonde and the bluenette who were starting to become just a tad self-conscious by now. The fifth teen, who should've been joining in, was too busy inhaling food to resume her part in the observation. Chibiusa threw her future mother a disgusted look before placing her chopsticks down and looking across the table to where her raven-haired young friend sat chewing on a mouthful of noodles while watching the inners watching her parents.

"Hotaru-chan?"

A pair of violet eyes snapped over to her.

"Do you think we should have a sleepover tonight?"

Usagi choked momentarily on her food before snatching her glass and taking a big gulp of water, helping her recover before she rounded on her future chibi.

"Chibiusa! You can't just go deciding things like that before you even check with mum!"

"Ehhh Usagi, don't be so mean! I'm sure Mum'll let me have a friend over!"

Hotaru smiled at Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa-chan, if it's too much trouble then don't worry about it... I'm sure we can meet up like this again real soon instead."

"But Hotaru-chan! I've never had a sleepover with you before! Don't listen to Usagi, she's an idiot!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, RUNT?!?!"

With the two Tsukino girls about to launch themselves at each other and battle to the death, Haruka nervously grinned and held her hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Oi, no need to fight, koneko-chan. How about the girl's just have their sleepover at our place? Michiru doesn't mind... do you, Michi?"

Michiru smiled and shook her head. The five teens grinned inwardly at Haruka's use of a pet name for Michiru. One more mental tick in the "A Couple For Sure!!" column. Outwardly, they plastered looks of concern.

"Oh, but I don't know if Tsukino-san would let little Chibiusa stay over a stranger's house without supervision..."

Chibiusa glared at Rei.

"Stop it, Rei! Why don't you want me having a sleepover with my friend?"

Rei smiled at the pink-haired girl and shot a look over to Usagi.

"It's not that, Chibiusa-chan, I'm just thinking of what Usagi's mother is already going to say as soon as you ask her..." she trailed off. Fake sigh.

"Well you know, Michi and I will be supervising them, so I really think it'll be okay" Haruka began uncertainly.

Usagi, for once understanding where her friend was going with this, exaggeratedly sighed and tapped her chin in thought (unknowingly smearing sauce all over it.)

"Ahh, but Rei-chan is right, Haruka-san. My mother wouldn't like Chibiusa-chan being supervised by a stranger..."

Chibiusa shot daggers at Usagi. Daggers, though they were through teary eyes that she was trying to ignore.

"... Although...." Hotaru and Chibiusa both perked at Usagi's words.

"...If you let me stay over too, Mum wouldn't have a reason to worry~!" The moon princess finished with a serene smile.

Chibiusa balked at the grin on Usagi's face. _Why on Earth would Usagi want to come to a sleepover with Hotaru-chan..?!_

Haruka and Michiru both smiled, relieved that their precious Hotaru didn't have to be disappointed, and Haruka agreed that Usagi could sleep over too. But Usagi wasn't finished yet.

"Ahhh, but I'll be so bored and lonely stuck with two children all night... Ne, Haruka-san and Michiru-san.... can my friends stay over too?"

Five pairs of pleading eyes were shone in the direction of the two oldest senshi, one of which tried to smile despite her overwhelmed look as she sipped her tea, the other blinking incredously as she sweatdropped.

"Oh, please Haruka-papa? Michiru-mamma? Can they stay too?"

Unable to ever say no to their precious baby, Haruka and Michiru weakly nodded and resumed their meal, both inwardly wondering whether they even had enough room or food to house six extra people for a night.

* * *

Night had just begun, and seven people crowded around the small loungeroom table had just finished eating the take-out pizza whose box sat empty on the wooden surface while the sated girls fell back onto the numerous blankets and sleeping bags littering the carpeted floor. All were dressed in their pyjamas, and three older outers were watching them with a weary look from the kitchen table.

"I still don't understand why you agreed to let ALL of the senshi stay over instead of just Small lady..." Setsuna murmured, wincing slightly as she saw Usagi accidentally bump a glass ornament on the shelf with her shoulder, but sighed in relief when the statue merely wobbled dangerously before settling back into place. Haruka slumped forward over the table and buried her hands in her folded arms while groaning in agreement.

"I know, I know... but Hime-chan asked us and it's just impossible to deny her anything!"

"Hence the reason we are now exposing our fragile home to a group of exuberant teenagers." Michiru sweatdropped, patting Haruka on the back reassuringly. The Inner girls missed this interaction as they were too busy helping Hotaru and Chibiusa set up the playstation to notice the behaviour in the kitchen. Setsuna sighed and stood up, moving her plate over to the sink and wiping her hands clean on a tea towel hanging near the door.

"Well, if you're going to watch the little ones and the not-so-little ones and keep them out of trouble, then I'm going to retreat to my room to finish studying for the exam I have next week."

Haruka sat up again and smirked at Setsuna.

"Well, aren't you just being the perfect little university student?"

"Quiet, dropout."

"Hey, I didn't drop out! My school was destroyed in the fight for the world, remember?! And was being run by evil beings from another dimension!"

With Setsuna moving up the stairs and towards the bedroom, Michiru glanced over to the loungeroom and watched as Hotaru was placing a disc in the game machine.

"Oh look, Haruka. They're playing Need For Speed."

Her blonde partner immediately perked up and looked over into the lougeroom. Upon seeing her favourite game, Haruka stood up and tugged Michiru to her feet.

"Come on, Michiru! Let's go join in! I'll make them eat dust!"

Michiru just chuckled as she followed her excited friend over to where the girls were setting up the game. Usagi, Makoto and Minako all looked up at the two newcomers, Minako handing her controller over to the obviously competitive Haruka.

"Are you sure I can go first? You wanna race me again?"

Minako laughed weakly and declined Haruka's offer, remembering her humiliation the last time she versed the tall blonde in a racing game. Suddenly being struck with an idea, Minako grinned to herself and stood.

"Well, since Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan are going to watch Haruka and Chibiusa race the first match, we'll just quickly go to the bathroom, won't we girls?"

The other girls nodded and agreed heartily, standing up as well while Michiru and Haruka looked up at them, dumbfounded.

"Err... Okay... well, the bathroom is upstairs and the last door on the right."

"Thanks!" Usagi grinned sweetly, before all five girls simultaneously turned and raced up the stairs. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other.

"What is with these girls and synchronised bathroom time?"

"Let's just not even ask, Haruka."

* * *

Arriving on the second floor, the senshi peered down the hallway and Usagi and Minako quietly crept along it. Ami, Rei and Makoto looked shocked.

"What are you guys doing?! We can't go sneaking into other people's rooms without permission!"

Usagi flinched at the noise and Minako frantically gestured at them to be quiet. After a quick moment, Rei tried again, a little quieter this time.

"You guys, this is going a little too far. Besides, we don't even know which room is Haruka's, or which room is Michiru's anyway!"

Usagi grinned and pushed the tips of her forefingers together.

"Perhaps they share a bedroom...'

"... And that's what I want to find out!" Minako finished, a determined gleam in her eye. Ami threw a worried glance down the stairs and could hear the other people in the loungeroom laughing and enjoying the game. Rei and Makoto glanced at each other warily, but were soon overcome with curiosity. Against their better judgement, all three crept forward until they were level with the two blondes and began to slowly move down the hallway.

At the first door, all senshi held their breath as Minako timidly reached out and swung it open, the light from the hallway flooding into the empty room which contained only a bed.

"Hm, a guestroom?"

"But this house is too small to have a guestroom..."

"It supports our theory that Haruka-san and Michiru-san share a bedroom!" Usagi squealed.

"Quiet, Usagi!" Rei hissed.

Minako carefully closed the door and they all made their way to the next one. There was light spilling from underneath the door, and they could the faint sounds of a stereo being played in there. No-one wanted to risk opening this door.

Ami leaned forward and whispered to the group,

"Assume Setsuna-san is in there?"

They collectively nodded. Their assumption was soon proved correct anyway when they heard a husky mumble over the speakers, and a piece of paper being screwed up and tossed at the wall. _Yep, Setsuna-san's room_.

Next, was a door that had an array of colourful butterfly stickers decorating it. The senshi shared warm smiles before simultaneously stating "Hotaru-chan."

Just to be safe, Rei opened the door and the room was flooded with light.

Lamps of all shapes and sizes covered the shelves and dressers, causing everyone to sweatdrop and blink, astounded.

"That's.... kind of creepy." Rei mused, a crooked smile on her lips.

"Yeah...." Ami and Makoto nodded, while Usagi and Minako just crept backwards.

Closing that door, the Sailor Senshi now reached the final two doors. Anticipation was bubbling inside of them.

"Now, Haruka-san said that the bathroom was the last door on the right, ne?" Usagi queried, pointing at the door on the right. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement, while Minako stepped forward and flung her arm out in the direction of the opposite door.

"Well then, I guess our prize lies within the door on the LEFT!" She stated triumphantly, and promptly scurried over to the final door, the rest of the senshi right at her heels.

"Guys, you know that just because they share a bedroom doesn't mean that they necessarily share a _bed!"_

"Oh Ami, don't spoil it!"

Turning the doorknob and swinging the door open, Minako reached for the lightswitch and gasped as the room was illuminated in a soft light.

"HA! Look Ami, Queen-sized bed!"

Walking fully into the room, the senshi went about inspecting everything they could find.

"W-well, that doesn't have to mean that they _do anything _in the bed..."

"Red satin sheets?" Rei answered h_e_r, moving her eyebrows suggestively as she ran a hand along the neat covers of the bed. Makoto called out to the others over from her spot near the wardrobe.

"Yep, guys I'm sure we've confirmed it. Look at this, a shared closet" Standing back, she allowed the other senshi to see into the wardrobe which contained clothes of both Haruka and Michiru. Minako laughed and turned back to the dresser she was currently hovering over, snatching up a framed photo of the two standing hand-in-hand with toddler Hotaru at their feet.

"Yeah, and look at this photo guys. Now I see where they play mamma and papa."

The rest of the group 'awwwed' over the cute family picture except for Usagi, who was staring dumbfoundedly into the bedside table drawer she had just pulled open.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami called out worriedly, when they all noticed that the moon senshi had gone quiet.

"Ehh guys, look at the evidence that _**I **_found..."

And reaching into the drawer, she stood back and dangled the pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs before the speechless group of girls.

* * *

After winning the second race as well, Haruka laughed at Chibiusa's cute pouting - it was obvious that she was trying not to show her disappointment and frustration at losing. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, Haruka turned her head and caught Michiru's look, knowing instantly what her partner wanted. Grinning lavishly, she tore her eyes from her partner's and tossed the controller over to Hotaru.

"Here you go, Hime-chan. Michiru-mamma and I are gonna go to bed now, and the girls'll be back soon to watch you, okay?"

Hotaru was too absorbed in beginning the race that she just distractedly mumbled,

" 'kay, Haruka-papa. Goodnight."

The pair smiled lovingly at their daughter before Haruka stood to her feet and pulled Michiru up with her. Making their way towards the stairs, Haruka mischievously let her hand slide down from it's spot on her girlfriend's waist and linger on her rear. Michiru giggled and playfully swatted it away.

"Haruka, wait until we're upstairs..."

"Ah, I can't help it. You're just too damn irresistable..."

"Mah."

Walking upstairs, Haruka stopped suddenly and looked down at Michiru with a hint of concern.

"Don't you think we should wait downstairs until the other girls get back?"

Michiru just smiled.

"Haruka, I'm sure that if we can trust those girls to save the Solar System, then we can trust them to watch our daughter for one night."

"I think you're giving them too much credit, Michi... I mean, should we really be leaving Hotaru in the care of the koneko-chan?" Sweatdrop. Worried glance downstairs.

"They'll be fine..." and with that, Michiru trailed her finger along Haruka's jawline and down her neck before leaning forward on her toes and pressing her lips to Haruka's for a quick kiss.

All worries forgotten, Haruka stared back at Michiru with a fire in her eyes as she grinned and swiftly picked her partner up bridal-style, laughing at the small squeak of suprise that Michiru let out and continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Hearing loud footsteps and muffled giggles trailing from down the hallway, five incredibly blushing girls panicked like mad and threw a fearful look towards the door.

"Minako! Turn the light off!" Rei hissed, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

Usagi quickly spun around and dropped the handcuffs back into the drawer and pushed it closed, all five girls now huddling together in the dark centre of the room as they heard the footfalls getting closer by the second.

"Shimatta!" Makoto whispered, while Minako and Usagi hugged each other and whimpered. Ami had a quick idea.

"Everyone, under the bed!"

* * *

Haruka removed her hand from the long tresses of the girl who was kissing her neck, turning the doorknob and using her hip to nudge the door open. Successfully getting inside, she kicked the door closed and the two fumbled their way over to the bed, collapsing onto the soft covers in a heap of tangled limbs and strangled sounds as they continued kissing passionately and began to tear one another's clothes off.

Under the bed, Ami's eyes widened as a black, lacy bra landed right in front of her vision, followed by a matching pair of underwear. The two lovers above them continued their actions, letting out the occasional carnal noise or loving word and making the bed creak softly as they tussled around on top of it.

Cheeks burning like they were on fire, the five girls lying on their stomachs under the moaning, sighing sounds of lovemaking happening directly above them, all turned their eyes to Minako as she leaned closer towards Ami's ear and very softly whispered,

"So Ami-chan, still don't think that anything _goes on _in this bed?"

* * *

A/N: So, whaddaya think of my first ever Sailor Moon fic? Please leave a review if you've got any comments or anything, and please let me know if you reckon I should start writing more for this fandom. :)


End file.
